Sisters of Saturn
by LilManiac
Summary: I thought i'd try my hand at something else. Please read and review! anything would be good!
1. Sorcha

**Ok, this is a one shot story. Since I've never done something like this before, please be nice… :)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_The wind was howling. A solitary figure with white-blond hair walked through the blackness of the woods she was in. With each step, under her bare feet, new life bloomed. _

_But the rest of the woods were burnt and dead. And she knew who was to blame. _

_Her dress that fell at her feet blew in the breeze as she walked to the figure, who was screaming in pain and fear._

"_I didn't mean to do this! I… I didn't want to… sister, help me!" _

"_I know" the other girl said gently as she reached the smaller girl, who was curled in a ball, tugging at her raven black hair. The first girl leaned down sadly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. _

"_I don't want to do this… I don't want this power!"_

"_But it is your gift little sister. And we must all have balance" she sighed, even though she hated seeing her sister in so much pain. It was the truth. Hotaru was death and destruction, and she was the light and life._

_Her sister had been cursed with the power, from the moment she was born. Sorcha, however, had been blessed. And it was this fact that hurt her more than the destruction she saw around her._

"_Sister, if I could, I would switch our powers. But it is not, and I am sorry"_

_And then Sorcha stood up, and called on her power… _

_**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

…Sorcha woke up in a cold sweat. She quickly tossed the blankets aside and got out of bed.

The memory of the dream followed her as she went to wash her face in the sink of her small bathroom. She knew what it was… and _who_ she was… but the dream had only resurfaced recently. It meant something to her. What? She wasn't sure.

She splashed water on her face, and looked into the mirror. Aqua eyes stared back at her, and her white-blond hair fell around her shoulders, tangled. She ran a hand through it, sighing, then walked back into her small bedroom.

The seventeen-year old lived alone. Her parents abandoned her when she was younger, and now she had to do everything on her own. She had gotten the small room because of the kindness in an old ladies heart. Her rent was easy enough to pay, but…

But the rest was hell. And knowing there was evil out there that no-one would ever believe was the hardest thing to do.

She went to the window, sliding it open and allowing the cool breeze to lift her spirits a little. The tiny flower on the sill shone brightly in the moonlight. It teamed with life… and it was life she loved, no matter how much she wanted to be normal.

Still, she wished she could find the soul of her sister. Sorcha missed Hotaru dearly in this life. Her little sister was so precious to her… no matter who she was, or what she did…

And she still had to find the moon princess. It was her duty… and she couldn't back down from her duty.

She changed her clothes, grabbed her changing wand, and leaned on the windowsill to look outside. The roofs of the other houses were perfect for running across. She climbed out, dropping down on the roof just under her sill, and stayed there for a moment, listening to any sounds. Nothing. No-one had heard her…

_Good_, she thought. She was about to lift her wand in the air when she felt something.

It was something bad too.

She closed her eyes and let her senses take over, and they showed where the danger was like a beacon. And it wasn't far, either…

She ran, hoping she'd get there in time. She would have to become Sailor Saturn later…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Mkay! I hoped this was ok! And I hope you review… **

**Or… just give your honest opinion. Again, this is the first time I've written something like this… so I might be a little off…**

**Thankyou for reading anyway! Adios Amigos! **


	2. Meeting

**SoraMoody (sp?); I've selfishly made a Sailor Saturn, I know. But she's like… the balance to Hotaru, who is death and destruction. Sorcha is the older sister. Is that all? I can't remember… sorry…**

**Ok, I don't know why, but I've decided to continue this. I thought I would make someone's day or something…**

**I hope it does… and I hope this chapter is a little longer and better… **

**And please, review, it would mean a lot to me. ;)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sorcha leapt from house to house, feeling that the creature who stole hearts was close. She felt the power from this being, and shivered.

_I can do this…I can't let this creature steal another heart…_

She finally jumped down, between houses, feeling the being was prowling the streets.

_Time to do my stuff…_ She thought, looking around for anyone watching, then raising her wand in the air, calling out.

"Saturn star _power!_"

She felt the whirlwind around her, and twirled her wand, then threw it up. It became a staff, twirling and twirling, changing her. Ribbons encircled her feet, becoming high-heeled boots, at the same time the bodice swept around her, giving her Sailor suit form. The star on her forehead glowed brightly as her purple skirt and orange ribbons slipped into place. She held her arms up as her hands finally became encased in white gloves, and her tiara formed on her head.

With her transformation complete, she grabbed her falling staff, slamming it on the ground beside her.

Now, she was ready to fight.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Sailor Moon jumped back as the winged lion pounced. It was a near miss.

She screamed, and Sailor Jupiter jumped in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this thing!"

"I'm with you!" Sailor Mars added, calling on her power. Together, they sent a lighting ball of flame at the creature. It jumped aside.

**((A/N; sorry, I can't remember what they say when they do that… damn my memory… if anyone could help me, that would be great… ;p ))**

"Have fun with my little Sable" the laughing voice said as it left them. Sailor Mars snarled.

"This isn't working! Sailor Moon, do something!"

"I…I…" Sailor Moon looked over at the child who had his heart stolen, then turned her attention back to the creature, determined.

"All right then!" She held her sceptre up, preparing to…

"Rings of Light!" came the scream, and seconds later Sable was held in the rings of light. It snarled, trying to fight it.

The Sailor Scouts just stared. Suddenly, a figure, hidden by the shadows, jumped down. Whoever it was held out a staff, then jumped towards the creature.

"Creature be gone!" came the cry, lifting her staff up as it emitted a massive amount of light. The Sailor Scouts had to look away because of the brightness.

Then it was gone, and the five girls looked back. The creature and the strange figure were gone, and in the floating in the air was the heart crystal of the little boy. Sailor Mercury gently took it, placing it back into the little boy.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Sailor Venus gasped, pointing to the ground where the creature had been. They all looked to see small flowers growing…

"Who _was_ that?" Sailor Moon asked no-one in particular. The other scouts looked at her, then up at Tuxedo Mask, who had been watching from a fence.

"I'll follow her" he said, then disappeared into the night. He was obviously disappointed that he didn't get the chance to save his princess…

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Sailor Saturn jumped back from house to house, still shocked at who she had just seen.

_There are others? Here? Well, surely they must be the Sailor Scouts that I've heard so much about! Perhaps…I will meet them later…_

She jumped down into an alleyway, returning to the girl known in this world as Sorcha.

She pocketed her wand, then scrambled back up onto the rooves, returning back to her own home, climbing in her window once more.

The danger was passed, and she was glad about that. Although… she did feel like she was being followed for a certain time…

She shook it off as just a feeling, gently closing and locking her window, before returning back to bed. Yet… she did not sleep.

She couldn't. So, she just lay there, thinking about meeting up with her allies and wishing she had the courage to stay and talk to them the next time…

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Come on Sorcha! Schools over!" One of her friends, Kari, called. She instantly turned her attention to the door, realising she had been daydreaming again, gathering her things and going to join her friend. They met up with Risiko, who was in a grade higher than them, and Kari and Risiko giggled about some of the boys in their classes as Sorcha's mind drifted to other things.

"Hey, Earth to Sorcha!" a hand waved in her face, and she blinked and turned to Risiko.

"Oh… sorry. I'm just…"

"Oh we know who _you're_ thinking of!" Kari giggled "It's Aiden, isn't it!"

Sorcha's cheeks turned a bright pink "KARI!"

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Risiko asked, grinning. Sorcha went even redder.

It was true she liked Aiden. He was sweet to her, but he wasn't the person she was thinking about.

_I wish I was normal. Then I really **would** be thinking about Aiden, instead of fighting heart snatchers. _

They walked around the corner, with the two girls still teasing Sorcha, who had her head lowered in embarrassment, when…

CRASH!

She and whoever she had hit went tumbling. The contents of her bag spilled out over the ground, and she heard someone grunt as she cried out when she hit the ground.

"Sorcha! Are you ok!" Kari asked as she helped her friend up. Sorcha just nodded, looking at the person she'd bumped into. It was a young man. He had black hair and bright blue eyes, and he was _gorgeous!_

Sorcha shook the thought from her mind as Risiko helped him up, getting down and gathering her things as quickly as possible, panicking when she saw her wand had slipped out, and was half-hidden by her books. She snatched it up, shoving it deep into her bag, then fixed her books up. When she could she stood up, looking at the dark stranger, bowing.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"No, no, that's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going either" he smiled at her, and she felt her knees turn to jelly.

_Darn! Boys are my only weakness!_

"Well, uh… I'm still sorry mister" she bowed again, looking up at him. He was pretty tall, taller than her anyway.

"Call me Darien" he held out a hand, and she gingerly took it, shaking his hand.

"I'm Sorcha. Nice to meet you" she let go of his hand, fixing the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"And I'm Risiko!" Sorcha was almost knocked over by her friends.

"My name is Kari!" They both shook his hand. He just smiled.

"Nice to meet you girls. Later" he gave them a fancy little salute, then walked away.

Risiko and Kari squealed.

"Sorcha! Oh my god! You have the _best_ luck with guys!"

"If you say so" she muttered, continuing to walk home. Her mind was on something else. Like the presence of something else nearby when she ran into him.

Her friends caught up with her, squealing and carrying on about the guy.

Sorcha just wanted to get home and get changed. She hated the school clothes she had to wear.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Darien looked back at the girls, knowing there was something strange about the girl called Sorcha.

_I'll have to talk to the girls about this_, he thought as he turned his head back, walking towards the coffee shop.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**And there you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed the mystery! **

**And please review! Maybe you could help me out… :)**


	3. Complicated and Confusing

**Beeeen forever since I've written, sooo I thought I'd give it a shot :)**

**Enjoy hopefully, and if i get things wrong...feel free to correct me, just... please, dont flame :(**

**Flaming makes me sad :(**

**And thankyou so much to princess areanne for the names of the attacks :)**

_-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"What?!" Serena almost screeched, with Rei and Mina having to hush her, since they were in a public place. Reni and Darien both narrowed their eyes at her, and Lita looked over Amy's shoulder as she tapped away on her little computer.

"What do you _mean_ I cant have any more?!" She whined, sulking at the plate of food in the middle of the table.

"I thought you'd be more worried about this girl Serena" Rei rolled her eyes "Jeez you are so single minded"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Please you guys, we have something more important to focus on right now" Mina pleaded, but that was drowned out by Rei and Serena fighting.

"Enough!" Lita snapped, causing them to both fall silent and look at her "What happened to us being a team?"

"What kind of feeling did you get from this girl Darien?" Amy asked, ignoring the everyday squabble as she typed away.

"Uh, well, its hard to describe" He admitted.

"Do you think she could be another heart snatcher?" Lita asked, tuning into the conversation. Darien shook his head, leaning forward.

"No, but there is definitely something not normal about her"

"Should we try and find her?" Rei asked, glaring at Serena who continued to sulk on the table.

"I think we should talk to Luna or Artimis, maybe they know whats going on" Mina suggested.

"Good idea, we should go get them now"

"Let's go" they all got up, and had to pull a reluctant Serena with them.

"Serena grow up" Reni muttered, which just started another fight.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-_

Sorcha looked outside, watching as the sun began to dip behind the horizon. She thought again about the dark haired man who she had run into that day. There was something...different about him.

She couldn't place her finger on it, but he was certainly not a normal human being. All her senses told her so.

She looked back to her homework, deciding to finish it so she could have some time to herself. She was to start her new waitressing job the next afternoon after school, and considered this her last free evening for a long time.

She turned her focus back to her work, finishing the last few questions with only a little difficulty.

When she was done she got up, stretching her muscles and beginning to head towards her door.

Something stopped her, and she turned back to the window, almost having a heart attack as she thought she saw the shadow of someone there. But it dissapeared almost instantly, and Sorcha shook it off as an illusion.

Throwing her jacket and shoes on and bidding farewell to the elderly lady, she went outside into the cool evening air, letting the wind pick her spirits up.

Life was beautiful, and even if she did have to do it alone, she was going to fight to keep it that way.

_And I'll find you too Hotaru. Whatever it takes, I'm going to find you._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a woman scream, and a mans yelp following soon after that. She spun, heading in the direction of the screams.

"No! Leave her alone!" the man said as she reached the small park, skidding to a stop and taking in the scene.

A red haired woman was standing and watching as an obvious heart snatcher advanced on a couple, the blond-haired guy obviously protecting his love.

"It's not her we're after" the woman laughed cruelly, turning to her faithful servant "Himaku, take his heart!"

The heart snatcher pounced, securing her prey with two of her weapons, which looked like large hula hoops to Sorcha.

The woman fell back, and the man looked terrified as she tried to kiss him, no doubt to steal his heart.

"Hey!" Sorcha yelled out, more on an impulse than anything else, causing the red-haired woman and the heart snatcher to look over at her.

_Oh no! Bad idea!_

"Well who do we have here?" the red-haired woman asked, and Sorcha could have sworn she had seen this woman before.

Desperately, Sorcha searched for something to defend herself with. She picked up a rock, preparing to throw.

"Let go of him right now!" She yelled, aiming it at the heart snatcher, knowing saving his life was much more important than her own at the present time.

"Meddling little-" the woman pointed some kind of sceptar at her, and she could barely open her mouth before a bright light shot out. She dove to the side, barely being missed by the light. She hit the ground, pain shooting up her left side.

"You won't get away!" Sorcha's head shot up to see the sceptar pointed at her again, and she couldn't even move as the light-

_"World shaking!"_

A ball of light came out of no-where, hitting the woman and wounding her. Seconds later there was a green-haired girl, about her age beside her.

"Are you all right?" She asked, and it was then she realised this girl was actually a sailor.

"Yes" She replied, her near miss being replaced with wonder and shock all at once as she saw the girl standing behind her.

More Sailor scouts?

But...who were they? Where did they come from?

Surely they weren't the ones she'd seen so briefly during her last fight...

"We'll take care of this, you just get out of here kid" The other one said, setting alight a fire inside of her.

_I am not a kid!_

"What you did was very brave" The green haired one added "But you must leave or you may get hurt"

All she could do was nod, knowing she wasn't going to run far. Just enought to become Sailor Saturn.

She got to her feet, taking off behind a small building, reaching into her pocket for her wand.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Why must you stupid sailors always interfere?!" Mimiko snarled, readying herself for another attack. Neptune and Uranus stood side by side, preparing to counter it.

"We can't let you steal this mans pure heart!"

"We will stop you and your evil plans right here!"

Mimiko simply glared at the two. "I believe I'll leave you to Himaku"

She began to dissapear into a black hole, and Uranus began to go after her. At that moment Himaku attacked.

_"Deep submerge!"_ Neptune acted quickly, and seconds later Himaku fell back, screaming in pain.

"She got away!" Uranus snapped, then turned back to their current... problem.

"Take this!" The heart snatcher yelled, throwing her two weapons at the sailors. They sliced into the ground, and the Neptune and Uranus barely jumped away in time.

_This heart snatcher is a tough one!_ Neptune thought.

_I wont let her win!_ Uranus got up, preparing to counter attack.

"_Woooorld_-"

At that second Neptune saw what Uranus had missed, yelling "No!"

She dove at Uranus, knocking her over just before the heartsnatchers weapons cut her.

They both looked up as the heart snatcher retrieved her weapons, smiling evilly at the duo.

"Lets see how you do with _twice_ the trouble!" Out of no where two more sharp rings appeared, and all four were thrown at the girls, who had no time to react.

"Rings of light!"

From what seemed like no where, there came... literally... rings of light, cancelling out the heart snatchers weapons, sending them back at her. The heart snatcher looked shocked, barely jumping out of the way of her own weapons in time.

"What... who.. where did that come from?!" The heart snatcher snarled, as Uranus and Neptune searched for the person who had just saved their lives as well.

"How dare you try and steal that mans heart, and destroy fellow sailors!" They looked over to see a figure shrouded in shadow as she continued.

"I will not let you do any more harm, for life is precious, and I protect that which is most precious!"

As she came into the light, Uranus and Neptune were both shocked to see it was a sailor scout, although no one theyd ever seen before. Her sailor uniform was orange and purple, and her hair was so light it was almost white. Her eyes shone with determination as she stood there.

"I am Sailor Saturn, defender of life and light, and your time is over!" She pronounced, and the night grew still. Both sailors were in shock.

"Sailor..."

"Saturn?"

"But..how can this be?!" Uranus turned to her cousin, who was equally shocked.

"Well whoever you are, you will soon be no more!" The heart snatcher snarled, retrieving her weapons and tossing them at Saturn before she could do anything to her. She jumped away, glaring at her opponent.

"Not so fast!" She raised her arm above her, almost as if she was pointing upwards, then beginning to draw a circle around her body, connecting the white line with where she started. It glowed brightly, and she pushed her hands out on either side of it, closing her eyes and starting to shout.

_"Riiiings of light!"_ She yelled, putting one hand in front of her, as if directing her attack. Almost instantly her attack, the rings of light, began to explode out of that circle, heading right for the heart snatcher.

As the other saliors watched in amazement, the heart snatcher leapt away, only being caught by one of the light rings, falling back and sending one of her own weapons at Sailor Saturn.

"Look out!" Neptune cried, and Saturn turned her head to see the weapon coming at her...too late it seemed.

Saturns eyes widened, and Uranus found herself yelling "No!" just before...

Suddenly there was a hit, and neither could look up for a few seconds. Yet when they did they were both shocked.

In front of Saturn was a staff, and that had seemingly saved her life. Saturn herself looked equally shocked.

"Where..."

"I've got you now!" The heart snatcher suddenly appeared above Saturn, who reacted almost instantly, grabbing her staff and defending herself, catching the heart snatchers blow just before she it.

The heart snatcher jumped away, landing and grabbing her weapons from behind her it seemed.

"You wont-"

_"Moon spiral heart attack!"_

Suddenly the heart snatcher was encased in the attack which came from no where, returning to what it originally was, the evil seed slipping out and dissapearing.

Uranus and Neptune looked over to see Sailor Moon and the other scouts, as well as Tuxedo Mask, standing there.

"Is everyone all right?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes. We were able to hold off the heart snatcher" Neptune said, and then all attention was on Saturn. She looked almost embarrassed.

"I'm...sorry... but I must..." She began to back away, but Sailor Moon stepped forward.

"Wait! Don't go! Please..."

"Tell us who you are" Mars demanded.

"Sailor Saturn if you must know, now, please-"

"But...wait! Cant we talk!"

Sailor Saturn, sighed, then bowed, her staff across her chest.

"We will talk. But not now. Goodbye fellow sailors" She dissapeared into the night, and Mars began to go after her.

"No dont!" Mercury said.

"Why not? She just helped us and now shes leaving?"

"Could she be our enemy?" Jupiter asked, turning to her friends.

"No. Its even more complicated then that" Neptune and Uranus were suddenly there.

"Do you know who she is?" Venus asked them, hopeful.

"Yes. Sailor Saturn. She is the soverign of silence"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx--x-x-xx--x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**What do you think? Good? Bad? A little in the middle?**

**Please tell me what you think... by for now!**

**Oh and dont worry... i WILL get to reading your stories...its just been a very long time since ive been on here... and even longer since ive written. Please be patient with me. **

**And thanks for reading if you guys are still around. **


End file.
